Mau Comportamento
by Carol Camui
Summary: Quando uma pessoa não se comporta da maneira correta, ela precisa ser castigada. Quando o castigo é dado do jeito certo, a pessoa pode pedir por mais. Jeff/Jen! Presente pra EmptySpaces! Slash! Conteúdo adulto!


**Mau Comportamento**

_Por Carol Camui_

_Para Empty Spaces  
_

**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse:** Quando uma pessoa não se comporta da maneira correta, ela precisa ser castigada. Quando o castigo é dado do jeito certo, a pessoa pode pedir por mais.

**Shipper:** Jeffrey/Jensen. Por que é quente pra kct e eu amo. *¬*

**Beta:** Thata Martins (peço desculpas pelo quase infarte, amore!)

**Avisos:** NC-17. Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Contém linguagem ofensiva, palavrões, sexo selvagem e outras coisas legais. Não vou contar tudo aqui.

**Nota: **Essa fic se passa depois do final de **Três** e existe porque uma pessoa quase me ameaçou de morte por ter terminado a fic daquele jeito. Empty, essa é pra você.

**Nota 2: **O trecho do inicio é de _Save Room_, mais uma do John Legend. Parece que eu viciei nesse negócio de colocar música em fic, mas essa música em especial sempre me fez pensar em Jeffrey e Jensen. Daí resolvi colocar nessa. *-*

* * *

_This Just Might Hurt A Little  
Love Hurts Sometime When You Do It Right  
Don't Be Afraid Of A Little Bit Of Pain  
Pleasure Is On The Other Side_

Uma pontada aguda atrás da cabeça o fez despertar aos poucos. Sentiu certa imobilidade na parte superior do seu corpo e uma coisa estranha em suas partes íntimas. Logo associou aquilo à alta taxa de álcool consumida na noite anterior e não deu mais muita importância ao fato. Continuou com os olhos fechados e fez o que pôde para retornar ao doce mundo dos sonhos. Infelizmente parecia que aquele mundo já havia fechado as portas para ele. Fez um muxoxo e relutou muito antes de abrir os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes e tentou mudar de posição na cama. Não conseguiu.

Olhou para baixo e viu as costas nuas de Jeffrey, que assistia TV com as pernas cruzadas, na parte inferior da cama. Jensen sorriu e tentou se levantar, mas alguma coisa insistia em prender seus braços. Olhou para cima e descobriu que o que prendia suas mãos à cabeceira eram algemas, um par para cada uma.

_-Maravilha.- _Jensen virou a cabeça para o lado e fechou os olhos com força. Aquilo devia ser um tipo de fantasia mal resolvida misturada com um pesadelo.

Infelizmente, quando ele abriu os olhos, tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. Com exceção de Jeffrey, que agora tinha virado a cabeça para trás e olhava para ele.

-Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou.

Jensen não se lembrava muito bem de como tinha passado a noite. Ele sabia que tinha apagado depois de toda aquela _atividade _antes de dormirem. Mas não era aquilo que o estava incomodando. - O que significam essas _coisas?_ - Ele mexeu os braços e tentou se soltar de novo, sem sucesso.

Jeffrey desligou a TV e voltou sua atenção totalmente para ele. - Fazia um tempo que eu queria usá-las. E você estava tão vulnerável mais cedo... Eu não resisti.

Jensen soltou uma risada. Ele se lembrava de ter deixado escapar alguma coisa sobre algemas durante um daqueles momentos íntimos. Só que _aquilo_ estava fora dos seus planos. E era Jeffrey quem deveria estar preso ali. Não ele. Jeffrey.

Droga.

-Mas isso não está certo. Era pra _eu_ prender _você_ aqui.

-E de onde você tirou isso?

-Era você quem queria ir embora, lembra? - Jensen juntava os dedos, em uma tentativa de deslisar as mãos pela passagem estreita, mas não estava dando certo.

Os olhos de Jeffrey brilharam. - Mas você me convenceu a ficar. _Lembra?_

É, ele se lembrava. Tinha sido muito convincente. Mas aquilo ainda estava errado. - Mas você... - Jensen estava sem palavras. Jeffrey só olhava, paciente, pra ele. Com certeza estava gostando muito daquela situação. Jensen estava ficando irritado. O fato de aquele sorriso sem-vergonha fazer seu corpo começar a reagir de forma suspeita e contra a sua vontade, só o fazia se irritar mais ainda. - ...você é quem devia ser castigado.

-É mesmo? - Jeffrey pareceu considerar aquilo por alguns segundos. - Por que você pensa assim? - ele se aproximou e ficou olhando de perto seu corpo meio exposto. Pelo menos ele tinha tido a decência de deixar o lençol cobrindo a parte de baixo de sua cintura.

Jensen sentia a respiração quente perto do seu abdômen. -Porque... você é um cara mau.

Jensen se arrependeu de suas palavras assim que elas saíram de sua boca. Aquilo só fez o sorriso de Jeffrey aumentar. -Hmm... E o que os caras maus fazem, Jensen? - Ele pousou os lábios na lateral de sua barriga e cheirou seu perfume. Depois ele começou a beijar a pele sensível logo abaixo do seu umbigo.

-...eles... - Jensen não queria gemer. Não ainda. Não era possível que ele não conseguisse resistir por nem cinco minutos. - aaahnn...

-Eles aprontam com os mocinhos. É isso que eles fazem. - Jeffrey arrancou de uma vez seu lençol e Jensen levou um susto.

Olhou para baixo e ficou abismado ao perceber que algo brilhante, como se fosse um anel, envolvia o seu... - O que diabos é _isso?_

-Ah, isso foi o brinde que eu ganhei por ter comprado as duas algemas.

Jensen estava boquiaberto. Aquilo não fazia parte do plano. Pelo menos não do dele. -Okay Jeffrey. Já chega. Pode me soltar agora.

-Não.

-_Não?_ Como não? Desgraçado, você quer me mutilar com essa coisa é?

-Jensen... eu nunca faria isso com você. Pare de ser idiota.

Jensen estava ficando desesperado. - Então tire!

-Eu vou tirar. Mas não agora.

-Jeffrey... - Jensen olhava desolado para o mais velho, tentando de alguma forma amolecer seu coração e fazê-lo se compadecer de sua situação miserável. É claro que não estava funcionando. - _Por favor?_

Jeffrey respondeu ao seu apelo beijando sua boca de forma violenta. Depois ele se deitou por cima do loiro e sua língua o invadiu sem dificuldade. Jensen não conseguia impor resistência alguma a um ataque daquele tipo. Antes que percebesse, seu corpo já estava se movendo em busca de mais contato com o dele.

Jeffrey só se afastou quando os dois estavam sem ar algum nos pulmões. - Quando é que você vai entender que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você?

Jensen achou aquilo o cúmulo do absurdo, mesmo que tenha sido extremamente erótico também. Infelizmente seu corpo parecia concordar com a segunda parte e ele sentiu seu membro começar a enrijecer dentro daquele anel apertado.

Ele desviou o olhar do outro e fechou a cara. - _Filho da puta._

-O quê? Repete isso.

Jensen olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele e falou alto e claro: - Você é um filho da puta.

O que veio em seguida foi ainda mais inacreditável. Ele ouviu um barulho alto e seco, depois veio a dor, seguida de uma ardência incrível. Jeffrey tinha dado um tapa na parte externa da sua coxa.

Jensen soltou um grito mais pelo susto do que pela dor em si. - Porra Jeffrey! Você ficou maluco?

Jeffrey não respondeu. Agora ele estava dando beijos na parte que sua mão tinha atingido. Jensen não queria admitir, mas aquilo meio que estava sendo bom. Não era como se ele tivesse gostado de levar um tapa ou algo assim. Aquilo tinha doído. Mas, mesmo sem querer, ele se contorcia com aquelas carícias na carne agora pulsante e mordia o lábio com força para impedir que gemidos de contentamento escapassem de lá.

-Entendeu agora Jensen? - Jeffrey olhava pra ele mais uma vez. Sua mão continuava fazendo um carinho leve em sua perna.

-Entendi o quê? - sua voz tinha saído mais fraca do que ele pretendia.

-Quem é que está no comando.

Jensen sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir e foi o que ele fez. Jeffrey continuava impassível em cima dele e isso fez ele rir mais ainda. - Você vai querer que eu te chame de _Mestre_, ou algo do tipo?

Jeffrey sorriu e passou a mão pelo queixo, pensativo. - Não é uma má ideia.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. - Sem chance.

Jeffrey levantou uma sobrancelha e se afastou um pouco dele. - Veremos.

Agora ele estava sentado sobre as suas pernas e olhava atentamente seu membro enrijecido. Jensen detestou o fato de se sentir cada vez mais excitado só com aquele olhar. Jeffrey passou um dedo pela ponta, que já estava bem vermelha, depois levou o mesmo dedo à boca. Jensen arfou com aquilo. Ele sabia que aquele anel maldito não deixaria ele gozar tão cedo. E ele não tinha como se soltar sozinho.

Jeffrey o tocou de novo. Desta vez ele deslisou dois dedos por toda a extensão do seu pênis, devagar, brincando um pouco na base, acariciando seus pelos e a parte onde o metal tocava sua pele, depois subindo e circulando a glande, espalhando um pouco do líquido viscoso e brilhante que saía dali.

-Jeffrey... - Jensen não conseguiu se controlar mais. Estava gemendo alto e tentava empurrar o quadril para cima, mesmo com o peso do outro sobre si. - seu maldito. Acabe logo com isso.

Outro tapa. Desta vez na outra perna. Jensen arregalou os olhos e falou um palavrão bem feio, o que lhe rendeu mais um, mais forte que o outro. - Meça suas palavras, Jensen. Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, hum?

Antes que Jensen pudesse xingá-lo de novo, Jeffrey abocanhou seu membro de uma só vez. O loiro afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e soltou um gemido longo e trêmulo. Enquanto era sugado com tanta vontade, sentia os dedos de Jeffrey passeando pela perna dolorida. De alguma forma que Jensen não entendia, aquela dor causava um arrepio que corria direto para o meio das suas pernas, que agora recebia a devida atenção.

De repente, aquele calor delicioso o abandonou e Jensen abriu os olhos, atordoado. - Oh não... - Tudo menos aquilo. Jeffrey não podia ter parado agora. Ele estava longe demais, sentado em suas pernas como antes. Só agora Jensen reparou que ele ainda estava com sua cueca preta. Que estava com o tecido bem esticado com todo aquele volume escondido ali. - Jeffrey... volta aqui. - Jeffrey estreitou os olhos perigosamente e Jensen completou rápido: - _Mestre._

Jeffrey sorriu e retirou a única peça de roupa que impedia Jensen de vê-lo por inteiro. Então o loiro prendeu a respiração. Nunca em sua vida ele se cansaria de apreciar aquilo.

Jeffrey voltou a se aproximar dele. Desta vez beijou seu pescoço, seu rosto, até chegar à sua orelha, que recebeu inúmeras lambidas e algumas mordidas também. - O que você quer, Jen? Apanhar de novo?

_Hmm... _ele não conseguiria negar que aqueles tapas tinham seu lado positivo, mas ele preferia outra coisa. Jensen sentia o membro de Jeffrey se esfregar no dele. Se não fosse aquele maldito _acessório_, o loiro sabia que já teria gozado há tempos. Mas a demora até que estava valendo a pena.

-Não... eu só quero você.

Jeffrey olhou para seu rosto e Jensen viu muita coisa misturada ali. - Isso você sempre teve.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e Jeffrey o beijou de novo. Esse beijo foi diferente. Um pouco mais lento, sensual e, de certa forma, romântico. Jensen suspirou e o teria abraçado forte se não estivesse preso.

Jensen estava tão excitado que chegava a doer. Sentia que estava a ponto de explodir e aquele anel era a única coisa que o impedia. Quase deu graças a Deus quando Jeffrey levantou suas pernas, colocando-as em volta de sua cintura, começando a penetrá-lo devagar e continuamente. Não houve pausa para ele se acostumar ou coisa do tipo. Assim que se viu completamente envolto pela carne macia, quente e incrivelmente apertada, Jeffrey saiu de dentro dele, mas só para entrar de novo, desta vez com força.

Jensen gritou e fechou os olhos. Era exatamente daquele jeito que ele gostava que fosse feito. Jeffrey sabia. Mas não custava nada reforçar. - Isso é tudo o que você tem, _Mestre_?

Jeffrey deu uma gargalhada e sentou mais um belo tapa em sua bunda, antes de agarrar seu traseiro com força e começar a fodê-lo sem piedade.

Pelo grito estrangulado que escapou de sua boca, Jensen parecia ter gostado muito daquilo. Faltava pouco para sua cabeça se chocar contra a cabeceira, tamanha era a intensidade do que faziam. Ele sabia que haveria consequências para seu corpo mais tarde, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco. A cada investida de Jeffrey, - toda a vez que ele encontrava sua próstata e juntava com aquela dor lancinante em seu baixo ventre, - a sensação era tão enlouquecedora que Jensen achava que fosse morrer.

Os movimentos do mais velho eram firmes, mas logo começaram a perder o ritmo. Com mais algumas estocadas, Jensen sentiu seu corpo ser inundado pelo orgasmo quente e espesso do outro. E mesmo com seu membro aprisionado e imensamente dolorido, seu próprio corpo se contorcia em espasmos incontroláveis.

Jeffrey se deixou cair por cima dele e precisou de alguns minutos para regular a respiração. - Você... é um bom menino, Jensen. - Jensen deu uma risada fraca enquanto tentava parar de gemer. - Merece sua recompensa.

Ele foi até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e mexeu na gaveta, pegando alguma coisa lá de dentro. Então Jensen o viu levar aquilo até suas algemas e só então ele entendeu que se tratavam das chaves. Jeffrey soltou suas mãos e massageou seus pulsos doloridos e arroxeados, levando-os até seu rosto e beijando os dois.

Então Jeffrey finalmente voltou sua atenção para o que mais incomodava o loiro. Ele se abaixou e ficou cara-a-cara com seu órgão vermelho e inchado. Jensen engoliu em seco quando ele colocou a mão lá e tirou o anel. Depois ele o lambeu de novo e Jensen afundou a mão em seu cabelo escuro, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo e Jeffrey não o torturou mais. Voltou a chupá-lo como daquela vez, mas agora Jensen achou muito melhor.

Ele não precisou de muito para se derreter de uma vez na boca de Jeffrey. Sentiu um estremecimento percorrê-lo por inteiro e, enfim, ele pôde desfrutar do que ficou retido por tanto tempo. E quando ele explodiu de vez, sentiu que nunca tinha sido tão forte daquele jeito.

Depois de ter gritado o nome de Jeffrey uma última vez, Jensen desabou com tudo na cama.

Jeffrey terminou de limpá-lo e foi se juntar a ele. O abraçou pela cintura e uniu sua testa com a dele. Jensen passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e continuou de olhos fechados. - Só para deixar bem claro, eu ainda acho você um filho da puta, _Mestre._

.

.

.

* * *

Eu pensei que depois de **Love Me Two Times** eu não escreveria porn tão cedo na minha vida. Mas, para sorte (ou azar) de vocês, eu escrevi \o/

Eu até quis fazer o Jensen ser um pouco mais resistente e durão aqui, mas poxa vida... meu Jensen (é, esse daí é meu) não consegue fazer cu doce. Ele é a minha vadia preferida *_*

Mas, porra, é o Jeffrey! _Mestre Jeffrey, por favor._ Quem consegue? *¬*

(Sim, eu estou muito boca suja, me perdoem u_u)

Empty, essa pouca vergonha nasceu por sua causa. Eu sei que não chega nem aos pés _daqueeela_ fic que me indicou _naqueeele_ dia, mas eu espero que tenha gostado do presente. (Quem gosta de pouca vergonha, entre em contato com a Empty. Ela manja :P)

Tá, parei.

Gente, obrigada por lerem. Vocês já sabem que reviews são amor e _All we need is love_! /brega

Um beijo a todos.


End file.
